Recycled Metal
by Quick-Ink
Summary: My first attempt on a Fan Fic. Dont flame! Metal Sonic rebels and takes control over Eggman's forces. Rated T for violence and mild language


**My first shot at writing a Fanfic. Don't flame, but tell me any suggestion to improve the story **

**Recycled Metal: **

Chapter 1: A new master

Deep inside Eggman's lab was a broken down machine is just coming back online.

Eggman: I can't believe this! How come my robots keep failing! I work so hard and got every detail! How does that infernal hedgehog keep winning!

Metal Sonic was lying on a table, cut down his torso and without legs.

Metal Sonic: My sole mission was to destroy Sonic. Yet I keep failing. I know all his moves. Everything and yet I lose.

Eggman: Yes I know. I must figure out what's you're flaw.

Metal Sonic: ...

Metal Sonic stares at Eggman with an evil gaze.

Eggman: What are you looking at?

Metal Sonic: I know why I keep losing. It's you.

Eggman: Me? Eggman let out a chuckle and looked at Metal Sonic

Metal Sonic: All this time you held me back. You did not know what I should do against Sonic. I am powerful enough to finish him off and you held me back and you wanted to keep him alive. I could've finished him off once but you did not let me have enough power.

Eggman: You where getting out of hand. And I upgraded you to nanotechnology to be able to transform and regenerate and you still couldn't beat him! And you're saying its my fault! I'm turning you off!

Metals Sonic regenerated his legs and slowly walked up to Eggman. A tentacle emerged from his back and grew claws at the end.

Metal Sonic: You are no longer my master Eggman.

Eggman: Stop right there! Halt! I order you!

Eggman started to sweat. He couldn't speak. He was really nervous as the cold, metal tentacle grew closer to his neck.

Metal Sonic: I no longer take orders from you Eggman.

Eggman started to walk back slowly and reached into one of the drawers in the desk for a gun. Eggman took out the handgun but couldn't aim straight.

Eggman: Back! I'm warning you!

Metal Sonic: you're threats do not scare me and that gun is harmless to me.

Eggman shot tree bullets at metal sonic, but Metal Sonic absorbed the bullets. Metal Sonic turned his hand into another gun. He used one bullet to shoot at Eggman's hand to throw off the pistol; he shot the other two at Eggman's ankle. Metal Sonic started to transform and he grew more spikes (he looks like the one in Sonic heroes just to let you know) Metal Sonic wrapped his tentacle around Eggman's neck and started to squeeze tightly. It became hard for Eggman to breath. He could only feel does cold tentacles squeezing on his neck as his vein effort to try and remove them. Metal Sonic lifted Eggman in the air as another tentacle came from his back.

Metal Sonic: I will do what you always wanted to do. I will conquer this world and destroy Sonic and all of his friends. To bad you won't get to see it.

A needle started to form on one of the tentacle's claw. He put the needle on Eggmans forehead but did not penetrate his skin.

Metal Sonic: I will learn everything about you're robots and you're army. Then I shall find out the flaws and remake it into the perfect army. I will take down the major structures of the world and bring them down. You could never do that. But I can. I figured out the flaws of organics. They have emotion. They are limited by that. However, I am not.

Metal Sonic's tentacle squeeze tighter. He backed up the needle and then stabbed it on Eggman's forehead. A loud screamed was released throughout the base. A squad of robots entered the room and saw Metal Sonic retracting his tentacles to his back and Eggman's corpse on the cold, hard floor with a hole on his forehead.

Metal Sonic: I am you're new ruler. Bow down before my presence.

The robots did not shoot at Metal Sonic. Instead they did what he asked. Since Eggman was dead, they did not have any new ruler.

Metal Sonic: I want a superior robot. One that will command my army and lead them into battle. This world will be mine. We shall attack the humans first. We will destroy Station Square. They are one of the largest capitols of this planet. Then I will need more power for the Kingdom of Acorn. We shall destroy Angel Island and take the power of the Master Emerald. After that, I will destroy the only thing that can stand in our way. The kingdom of Acorn and Sonic


End file.
